Surprise Encounter
by ninirific
Summary: Bella is a successful Public Relations professional. She is hired by a company to launch their product. What happens when their financial backer is someone from her past? D/s Birthday Contest Entry. AH, AU, OOC. Edward/Bella. GRAPHIC LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**D/s Birthday Contest Entry**

**Main Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the D/s Birthday Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to DefinatelySpoilt profile page.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact DefinatelyStaying.**

**Contest ends March 31, 2009**

-----------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I also do not own La Petite Coquette. **

-----------

As my alarm clock went off, I groaned and turned in my bed. I opened one eye to look at the time and saw that it was just after six in the morning. I had set it an hour early since I had to be at work earlier than usual. I work at the Black Public Relations firm in New York and my partner, Alice and I were one short meeting away from preparing for the biggest night of our careers thus far. The company, ******La Petite Coquette**, specializes in exotic lingerie for women and needed their line to be reinvented and spun in a fresh new way for today's young and sexy woman. Not to mention that the pieces were extremely expensive, but from the gifts we had received as "research", I could vouch and say they were definitely worth it. I'd never felt sexier or more alive in just my undergarments. This newfound love of erotic lingerie helped us with our job which was great. Alice and I couldn't have gone for a better client than this.

I began thinking back to the past few months as I got up and showered. We had been slaving away days and nights making our presentations just right and coming up with unique ideas for the launch party we were in charge of. Our boss, Jacob, had already made it quite clear that this was to go off without a hitch. Not to mention that I needed this to go smoothly. If we pulled this off, and I knew we could, it was going to put our names on the map. We were going to finally get some much needed recognition in this field.

Being the believer that I am in "dressing for the job", I first and foremost put on a pretty underwear and bra set from ******La Petite Coquette**. It was one of their more simple styles. A light blush pink lace bra and matching panties that just hugged my hips and left most of my butt cheeks uncovered. The material was so soft, I practically felt as if I weren't wearing anything under my clothes. It gave me this sense of power and a certain sway to my hips I didn't know I possessed.

I finished getting dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white crisp button down shirt tucked into my skirt and a wide black belt right at the slimmest part of my waist. A pair of black high heeled pumps and a simple silver necklace finished the look. I wanted to look stylish but confident for the meeting. Our meeting today was with Rosalie Hale, the front woman for the company who also had a great deal of influence in the designing of the garments. Also today, the ever mysterious Edward Cullen would be there as well. Mr. Financial Backer himself. I'd never met him in person, but I was told that he always had the final answer on everything. I had already prepared myself for the type of person I was expecting. Harsh and dry...to the point. I knew not to sugar coat things too much going into this meeting. He would most likely appreciate straight and clean information with no frills.

Looking in the mirror, I nodded sharply and tugged at my collar. I was ready.

---

I sat back in my chair surveying the conference room. Everything was laid out just right. Water glasses and pitchers were placed around the table. We had coffee on one end of the room in case anyone wanted some. The overhead projector was on and working as I had already completed my trial run. Copies of our latest portfolio for this project were placed in front of every chair.

I breathed deeply and glanced at my watch. Quarter hour left until they walked in. Today I had handed the reigns over to Alice for the actual presentation. I would handle introductions and then the wrap up and answer any questions they had.

Just then, Alice sprinted in. "I'm here! I'm here!"

Laughing, I responded. "Alice, calm down. They're not here yet. Besides, it's not like you weren't here a half hour ago." Alice had a commanding spirit. You couldn't help but notice her anywhere she was.

"Oh, I know silly. I'm just a little teeny bit nervous. I mean, its Mr. Cullen today." She said.

"Yes. Yes, it is. But you know this presentation backwards and forwards. You're golden" I tried calming her nerves best I could. Though, truth be told, I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin any minute.

We heard some voices in the hallway getting closer to us. With a quick reassuring glance and smile at each other, we stood up and prepared to greet everyone.

Then I promptly forgot my own name.

_Shit. And then Hot. Damn._

I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone had just clubbed me in the stomach making all the air in my lungs escape at once. I felt my knees turn to jelly. Then my center started throbbing. Before my brain could catch up, my body already recognized and remembered this man. I closed my eyes and gripped the back of the chair closest to me as flashes invaded my mind.

_Silk. Leather. Pain. Cuffs. Screaming. Intense pleasure._

My eyes flew open. My brain was starting to catch up and I realized that I was staring at him. Then I realized he was staring right back at me; signature smirk on his face. _Damn him, he must have noticed my reaction._ As I forced a smile on my face, I walked up to him and Rosalie trying my damn best to not fall. The pieces started falling together in my head in slow motion as I shook Rosalie's hand and heard myself say greetings. The only person this man could be was The Edward Cullen. I just knew it. And the tightening feeling down in the pit of my belly definitely knew it. And knew it well.

Turning towards him, I extended my arm out to shake his hand. Briefly, I gave myself kudos for not having a pathetically shaky hand. I met his eyes and smiled, holding my head up high. His eyes met mine and fuck me if his expression wasn't classic "cat that caught the canary".

"Good Morning. You must be Edward Cullen." I said. _Great job…no trembling voice here!_

"Yes, I am. And you must be Isabella Swan." He replied. _God! His voice was pure sex._ I nodded and motioned for them to sit down. As he walked past me, I saw him give me a once over and my knees did that annoying jelly thing again. I stood up straighter. _Take that knees!_

I quickly said the introductions and turned over the presentation to Alice who kept shooting me questioning looks. I smiled reassuringly at her. _No way am I spilling the beans on this, pixie._ I quickly sat down and pasted a calm expression on my face.

Then I proceeded to freak out on the inside.

Edward Cullen was extremely good looking. Gorgeous even…or another word that could possibly attempt to describe the beauty before me.

I stole a glance in his direction. His hair was bronze colored and ruffled as if he'd just gotten out of bed. Or better yet, as if I'd just run my fingers through it in the middle of a very satisfying sex marathon. _Wait…what are you thinking Bella? _That inner voice of reason was quickly trying to pull me back to the real world. Ignoring it, I let my eyes roam lower to his beautiful green eyes. A perfect straight nose and a jaw so tight and angular it could probably smooth a rock out. I'd never seen a jaw that could inspire such immediate lust in me. All of a sudden, I could only think of running my tongue along his jaw line from his chin to his ears and back to his lips. _God, those lips._ They had a delicious pink tint to them and the bottom lip jutted out just a bit more than his top lip. He was tall, over six feet. His body was lean and built. It was obvious to anyone with eyes, even dressed in his suit. _But naked…ung!_

I looked back up at his eyes and noticed he was staring straight at me and I felt my face heat in embarrassment. His lips turned up in a half smile, obviously reading my reaction to him rather well. I quickly looked away and pretended to focus on what Alice was saying.

I remembered that night as if it was yesterday. Well, to be honest, I'd been reliving it quite often since then so in my defense, it did feel like it was yesterday. _Ok, maybe that doesn't sound so good. _About five months ago, a friend of mine had told me about this party she heard about. A BDSM sex party. She couldn't believe there could actually be something like that. Of course, at first I pretended to agree with her even though my curiosity was piqued. As the days went on I grew more and more interested and had a growing number of questions that needed answers. I researched online and as I read about the Dom/Sub dynamic, I quickly realized that the idea of having a man dominate me in bed turned me on like nothing ever had. Suddenly, I only had one option. I had to go to this party.

I took the necessary precautions. I did careful research about the hosts of the party. I found out they were respectable and they had rather strict admittance requirements. I made sure that I could maintain my anonymity. I left a note for Alice just in case I went missing. The night of the party approached quickly and I almost backed out a few times. But there was a big part of me that had felt unsatisfied for so long in the sexual department. I owed it to that part of me that was yearning for this to try it out. I needed to know if I could find satisfaction in this kind of scenario. In that kind of relationship. I could never bring myself to do this in my regular life. Anonymity provided a safe haven where I could expand my knowledge and move on if need be.

That party was where I had met this Edward Cullen. Although, at that time he was a no name sex god. The moment I'd laid eyes on him across the room, I knew I wanted him to dominate me. To take over my body. To do what he pleased with it and to it. I'd bend to his will and please him as best I could. I'd wanted nothing more than that. As I'd stared at him, he'd walked up to me slowly. He'd taken my hand and led me to one of the rooms without a word. And that had been the best night of my life. Afterwards, I had thought about him and that night nonstop but couldn't find the nerve to find him again. Besides, the party had been anonymous. There was no way I could've found him again.

_Yet, here he is._ The pesky voice in my head jarred me to the present. I shifted in my chair and looked around. Everyone, including Edward seemed pleased. I smiled softly and tried to erase the memories from my mind. All of this didn't change the fact that we had an important meeting to finish and a launch party to attend to. For the rest of the meeting, I avoided making eye contact with Edward. After Alice was done presenting, I stood up and gave the closing remarks and asked for questions. I handled it like the pro I was.

And Edward Cullen gave us the green light.

---

The next few weeks were strenuous. The launch party took over my life and mind. Well, except for when thoughts of Edward jumped in front and center. _His hands…roaming over my body…_

I shook my head and laid my chin in my hand, elbow on the table. I was at home putting the finishing touches on the spreadsheet that was due to Jacob tomorrow. D-day. Tomorrow night was the party.

I quickly sent off the spreadsheet in an e-mail and shut off my laptop. Then, took a shower so I could jump into bed. I had to get good night's sleep if I was to be any good tomorrow.

---

The next day flew by. It was a whirlwind of preparations, phone calls, e-mails and text messages. Alice was taking care of our clothing choices being the fashion guru she is. All day, I tried to calm my nerves but there was no way to do that. I knew it wasn't because of the party. I'd thrown a dozen of these in my career. I was certain that everything would go perfectly as planned. I'd called and confirmed every tiny aspect, from flowers to music, at least three times. My mind and my body knew the real reason for the nerves. Three words: Edward. Fucking. Cullen.

As I stood in my room and looked at the dress Alice had laid out for me, I sighed. Loudly. I had two conflicting emotions running through me. One, to pretend I had come down with a stomach virus and bail on the party. Then probably consequently lose my job. And two, to march right into the place, straight to Edward and beg him to fuck me upside down, sideways, and every which way until I couldn't see straight. I shuddered at the thought of what he could do to me.

_No! I will not give in. No, Mr. I-look-sweet-and-innocent-but-I'll-fuck-you-senseless, no. Not tonight. Not ever. Hmmph!_

With my newfound determination, I got dressed quickly, and then applied some light makeup. Looking in my full length mirror, I had to hand it to Alice. This dress was gorgeous. It was the good old classic black. It had a thick halter top style neckline with a deep V plunging down to in between my breasts. The waist cinched right under my breasts, then flowed out gently stopping right above my knees. It reminded me of Marilyn Monroe's famous white get up but in black. I slipped on a pair of strappy silver stilettos and a thick silver bangle on my left wrist. My hair was loose and in gentle waves down my back. My entire look was refined but low key.

I grabbed my clutch, placing my cell phone and keys inside and left towards the party.

---

Two hours later and with no sight of Edward, I was calmly nursing a flute of champagne and surveying the room idly. The event was a success. The entire, rather large room we had chosen had been transformed into a succulent lair filled with an air of sexiness and lust. Key factors with this type of lingerie. The lights were dim with most of the light stemming from small sparkling lines adorning the walls. The ceiling was covered in black and blue iridescent fabrics flowing softly from one side to the other. People were mingling and enjoying the merchandise displays. The food was absolutely delicious and the dance floor was filled with couples and singles alike enjoying the great music.

Just then, a waiter walked by and I turned to place my empty flute on his tray and grab another. As I thanked him and he unblocked my line of vision, my eyes fell on him. On Edward. He was leaning against one of the columns on the other side of the room. His ankles were crossed and his right hand was in his pocket. His eyes were trained on me. He smiled and lifted his glass in salute. Before I could think otherwise, my hand raised my glass in response and I smiled back. Then I turned and ran towards the bathroom. Luckily it was almost empty with only a couple of women at the large mirror about to walk out. I headed straight to a stall and sat down on the toilet, careful to keep my dress under me. I tried to calm my racing heart and breathe deeply, my leg jerking up and down. After a few minutes of this, I exited the stall and freshened up in the mirror.

_You can do this, Bella. Just relax and go out there. In a couple of hours, you can leave and go home. Then this will probably be the last you ever see of that man. _I ignored the sadness that crept up inside me.

Walking out of the bathroom, I pulled out my cell phone to check for any messages. Seeing I had none, I stopped to put it back in my purse. Then I felt a body press up behind me. An electric shock ran through me and my head shot up, looking out towards the crowd.

Edward sighed and softly moved my hair off one shoulder. "You look rather…delectable tonight, Isabella" he whispered in my ear. A shiver moved up my spine at his voice and close proximity. I couldn't find my voice to respond. His arm snaked around my stomach and he pulled me back against him firmly. My head fell back against his chest and he chuckled.

"I was just about to call it a night. Would you care to join me?" he asked.

_Oh, God yes! _my traitorous mind screamed. "I…I really should stay…here, that is."

He hummed. "That is a real shame." He moved his free hand up my side lightly brushing the side of my breast. "I did have some things that I wanted to go over with you" he finished, letting go of me.

I slowly turned around to face him. "Is that so?"

"Yes. It is" he replied, stepping closer to me; allowing me to feel the hardness of his body and giving me a clear message of what exactly he intended to discuss. I scanned his face, images of him naked, in bed, ravaging my body running through my mind. He stood still, correctly assuming my internal debate and allowing me a couple of minutes to make my decision. I had a choice. Stay here and finish the night alone or spend the next few hours in untold amounts of pleasure with the man standing in front me of me.

---

We sat in the back seat of his car in silence, waiting for his driver to pull up to his house. My nerves were on edge and I froze every time I saw Edward move. My insides were shaking and I could already feel the wetness pooling in between my thighs at the mere thought of what was to come.

The car stopped and Edward opened his door, stepping out and around the car to open mine. He held out his hand for me to hold as I stepped out of the car and we walked towards the front door, his hand on my lower back guiding me gently. I was so nervous I didn't even survey the property as I normally would have. I just knew the house was huge and it loomed in front of my eyes.

As soon as we stepped inside, Edward turned to face me, his eyes burning with desire.

"I trust you remember what I am?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Out loud, Isabella."

I swallowed. "You are a Dom." He quirked a perfectly thick eyebrow. "Sir."

Edward smiled. "Yes. And you are mine tonight. Willingly. Allowing me to do with your body as I please. You understand that I mean you no real harm. What I will do to you…will solely be to bring you pleasure." He paused, waiting for my confirmation.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Very well then. You will have two safe words for tonight. One being 'yellow' to indicate that I am pushing you, but do not wish me to stop. The other is 'red', indicating your desire to stop altogether. You can use them at any time that you feel the need and we will stop or slow down. If you choose to say 'red', you will then be free to go on your way, no questions asked." He moved to circle me, running his index finger lightly up and down my arm eliciting a shiver. "Is this all clear?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied, lowering my head.

"You truly have a beautifully submissive nature." he said as he moved my hair to the side and placed a small kiss to the back of my neck. A slight moan at the feel of his lips was my only response.

There was an insane amount of anticipation and adrenaline coursing through me as he led me up the stairs and to a room on the left hand side of the corridor. He unlocked it and walked in first holding the door open for me. I walked in and glanced around as he closed and locked the door behind us.

There was a padded table on the left wall with cuffs hanging from chains above it. At the far end of the room was a bed with four posts. The right wall held an armoire that went almost to the ceiling as well as an X that stood against the wall. This X seemed familiar to me and I racked my brain trying to remember. Then I recalled it from my research as a type of St. Andrews cross used for binding the feet and arms at each point of the cross. Then hanging from the ceiling off to the side of the bed was some sort of sling with straps on one end. The sight of all this alone made my entire body stand on end and an aching desire strum through my veins, making my center throb in anticipation.

I heard the rustling of clothes behind me and took in a sharp shaky breath, knowing Edward was undressing. He walked up behind me and unlatched the back of my halter. "Take this dress off, Isabella", he spoke lowly into my ear. I reached down and bunched the skirt in my hands, drawing the dress up and over my head and letting it fall to the ground next to me.

Edward moved to stand in front of me and I gasped at the sight of his naked body. He had the most gorgeous body I'd ever laid eyes on. All hard, lean, and pure muscle. His erection stood firmly and I longed to touch it and feel it inside me. He took a few steps back.

"I want to see your naked body. I think it is time for you remove the rest of it", he said and motioned to my undergarments. I did as he asked and let the garments fall by the dress. Then I stayed in place and lowered my eyes to the ground once again.

He came towards me and led me to the cross, my body shaking in anticipation. I could already feel the wetness in between my legs rubbing on my thighs as I walked. He positioned me in front of the cross facing him and put the restraints on my wrists and ankles. I was bound and spread out before him. Edward stepped back and surveyed his handiwork, stroking his penis. My eyes trained on him and my tongue twitched inside my mouth. I wanted to taste him. He smirked and moved towards the armoire. He walked back towards me with a blindfold in his hand and my eyes shot to his.

Edward chuckled and stepped up close to me, his erection rubbing my belly as he placed the blindfold over my eyes, and then took a step back. "I want your other senses to make up for your lack of vision as I enjoy your body. I'm not gagging you because I want to hear you screaming in pleasure and pain. You will not hold back your reactions. I want to hear you in all your primal glory." he said in a low even tone. I nodded.

Then he touched his lips to mine. Once, twice, slowly. He ran his tongue over my lips and I moaned, parting my lips. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and found mine, caressing it with his. He wasn't touching me anywhere else. Our bodies connected only through our mouths and it was infuriating. I needed to feel his hands on me. The kiss became rougher as he tilted his head to deepen it. My hands longed to dive into his hair and pull at the strands. I wanted to move my body closer to his, to feel his hardness against me. I settled for throwing all of my need into this kiss and showing him how much I craved his touch.

Edward's hands traveled up my body from my thighs to my neck and I groaned as his hands finally touched me. He moved his lips from mine down to my neck, sucking and nibbling on my skin. I threw my head back, gasping for air. He tilted my head to the side to give him better access and made his way to my ear, nipping at my earlobe. Moving down to my shoulder, he trailed kisses down the path he was creating. When he got to the juncture of my shoulder and collarbone, he sucked and bit down and I screamed out in pleasure. _That's going to leave a mark. _I smiled at the thought of him branding me and being able to look at it in the coming days. He moved his hands to my breast and I sighed, still trying to push my hips forward to his, to no avail. The bindings were keeping me in place. I knew he was taunting me, making my need and frustration grow.

His head moved from my shoulder to my right breast and he took my nipple in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around the painfully hard tip. I pushed my chest as far into him as I could, begging him for more. I felt him smile against my skin and his other hand pulled at my nipple, and then flicked it. I moaned at the sensation. Continuing his slow torture, he moved his mouth to my other breast and paid it the same attention. His hand pulling and kneading my other breast in turn. I arched my back and wriggled my hips, desperate for friction.

I sensed Edward making his way down my body all the while kissing, sucking, and nipping at my skin. He pressed his lips to my mound and I gasped, and then moaned at the contact, pushing my hips forward. His hands gripped my hips and held me still. I whimpered.

"Isabella" he said, his voice a low growl. Without another word, he pushed two long fingers inside me and I cried out. _God, this feels so fucking good…_

Then I felt his tongue against me and my moans became louder and jumbled up together as he continued to stroke me with his fingers, adding a third one.

"Does this feel good, Isabella"? he asked.

I took in a sharp breath and tried to find my voice. He stilled his movements and I pursed my lips, letting out a strangled moan. "Ahh..y-yes..so…fucking good" I replied. He pumped his fingers a couple more times and then abruptly stopped altogether. I didn't feel any part of him on my skin and I couldn't see where he was.

I heard a soft click then another after a short pause and from the direction of the sound assumed it was the armoire opening and closing. A strong tremble tore through my body at the thought of what Edward could be bringing out. I was so close to the edge I was sure I could die from not climaxing. My insides felt like a tight coil ready to spring loose at any moment.

All of a sudden I felt a small sting on my inner thigh and my body jumped as I gasped in shock. No sooner was the gasp out of me that I felt another sting on my other thigh, higher up this time. Edward wasn't using a lot of force with whatever equipment was in his hands. The pressure was enough to sting, but the pain it left behind was quickly adding to the pleasure I was feeling.

Then, Edward did something that tore a loud moan from me. I felt that same sting but right on my clit. He did it again and I moaned even louder. It was such an intensely direct pressure to my already swollen nub that I couldn't help but cry out. Another sting. As I moaned, he pushed three fingers inside me all at once and pushed in as far as he could, curving them. I felt his mouth on my neck again, biting at the skin there as he pumped once more and I cried out as I came. "Yes, cum for me Isabella" he murmured in my ear and my entire body shook. My muscles clenched around his fingers and he kept pushing then in and out of me, prolonging my orgasm.

My limbs felt weak and I longed to hold on to him. I drew in shaky breaths and tried to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"You are the picture of beauty when you cum, did you know that?" he asked. I hummed slightly in response. He then pressed his lips to mine for a moment and flicked his tongue out as he moved away. Edward removed the blindfold and began releasing my bindings. I blinked my eyes rapidly to adjust to the different lighting and looked down to the floor. I saw a riding crop lying near me and figured that is what dealt the stings.

"You please me greatly, Isabella" Edward said. I looked at him and smiled, now free from restraints. I longed to reach out to him and hold him, hug him, and kiss him madly but I needed to maintain my position. I waited for him to instruct me.

"Move to the bed and lay in the center" he ordered and I did as he said. I laid there facing the ceiling and my breathing started becoming shallower. I still needed him. I needed and wanted to feel all of him inside me, taking me over and over. He didn't make me wait long.

Edward came to one side of the bed and crawled up, pushing my legs apart and bending them at the knees. He knelt in between them and placed the palms of his hands on either side of me. He was gazing into my eyes so intently that I subconsciously moved my hands in front of me. He sent a pointed glance at my hands and quirked one side of his mouth up into a crooked smile that made my insides water. I quickly removed my hands. I could feel his erection pressing against me and a moan escaped me. I wiggled my hips trying to create more contact, but he held steady and didn't allow it.

"What do you want Isabella?" he smirked. "Tell me what you want".

"I…I want you" I replied.

"I'm here. I think you need to be more specific" he answered pressing the head of his cock against me and pulling it back. I whimpered.

"I want you…your cock. Inside me" I whispered.

"Louder, Isabella. I can't hear you" he taunted. Pressing himself against me and pulling back again. _Fuck, he's going to make me scream it. Dickhead._

I looked at him straight in the eye and said in a loud voice, "I…want…your…thick...beautiful cock…inside of my…wet aching pussy".

Before I finished the last word, he had thrown my legs over his shoulders and rammed his cock into me. We both groaned at the sensation of him filling me up. He grabbed both my arms and held them up over my head in one of his hands. He pulled out of me almost completely before pushing back in again with a fast thrust. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and he groaned. _This is what it should always feel like. No one has ever filled me the way he does._

He let go of my arms, but I left them there, holding on the railings of the headboard. His hands went to my hips gripping and lifting them off the bed slightly while he thrust in and out, creating a new angle that made me scream out. His breathing was becoming ragged and I surveyed his face while he kneeled in front of me. _This has got to be the most beautiful sight…ever._

His thrusts were becoming faster and faster and with each one, he was deeper inside me. I was on the verge of my orgasm but I wanted him to come with me. I squeezed my muscles around him as he pushed into me again and he stilled, pressing his pelvis against mine. He moved his arms so my legs came down and I wrapped them around his waist. Edward bent down and pressed his lips to mine and I readily opened them up for him, allowing his tongue to delve into my mouth.

He pulled out of me again and thrust his cock back in with a grunt against my lips. I tightened my legs around his ass, forcing him in deeper. Forgetting who we were, I let go of the headboard and dug my fingers into his hair like I'd been dying to do since I saw him again and pulled; earning a satisfying moan from his throat. He released my mouth and lifted his head, gazing into my eyes intensely as he kept pumping in and out. I stared right back at him and everything else faded away. For that moment, it was just me and him.

"Cum for me, Isabella" he said in a strained voice. He drove into me a couple of more times and pressed himself against me. The deep penetration causing me to fall over the edge and I cried out arching my back. As I clamped down on him, I felt him twitch inside me as he fell over with me with a growl and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Edward dropped his head to the crook of my neck and bit down as he plunged inside me one more time.

It was a couple of minutes before either of us moved. Edward rolled off of me to my side and I tried not to feel the loss of his body on me and in me. I relaxed my body as my breathing slowed down. I could hear his breathing slowing down as well.

I made to get up from the bed so I could get dressed and leave. Then I felt his hand on my wrist and I turned to look at him.

"Stay" he said in an almost inaudible voice. I looked at him for a beat and nodded, lying back down.

-----------

**A/N: That's it then. Be nice! But do clicky that button down there. It makes Edward happy. *smirk***


	2. Voting Open! Go & Vote Please!

**My babies! **

**How I've enjoyed reading all your reviews. I've responded to most if not all. You have no idea how much each one means to me! This is my first type of D/s story and while it was something new, I had so much fun *wink* writing and researching it. So thank you for all your kind words!! :)**

**That being said, voting is now open!!!! **

**So please please, if you enjoyed this story, GO VOTE!**

**Link to ****DefinatelySpoilt's page****:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1818038/**

**(replace the (dot) with a .)**

**There is a 'Vote Now' link at the top of that page.**

**Thank you!! I love you all to pieces! :)**


End file.
